


I'll be fine

by babysauce



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cheating, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Healing, Hyde cusses, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Overstimulation, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Self-Harm, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysauce/pseuds/babysauce
Summary: She leaned on the counter, drinking more of the beer and keeping her eyes on Steven. Brown. Hyde never thought honey eyes like her's were very special till they met oh so long ago."So why are you awa-" Hyde interrupted as he strode up to her, confessing with all of his strength,"Elliot, I love you. I fucking love you."// something unexpected effects all of the gang in different ways, and Hyde can only help by doing what he does best:br />Smut with a lot of plot





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! this is my first creation ever, so feel free to give me tips! 'that 70's show' is currently my favorite binge. I haven't finished all of it but I thought writing a fan fiction would be better now then never. I am on season five atm so Hyde and Jackie are dating :(. anyways, let's read where I take this thing!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Jackie go to Elliot's house to see if she would like to have a sleep over and find something unexpected. (Trigger warning) You could probably go without reading this chapter and not miss much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!!! This is my first ever fanfic, and I need the criticism so go ahead and be harsh! Thanks for reading and don't forget to check the tags!!! AND YES IK I WRITE LIKE SHIT
> 
>  
> 
> also hey... self- harm is not okay. Don't do it...ever. I've been there, trust me. THANKS<3
> 
> ,,,also if you read this before, as you can tell im switching it up to make the chapters look bigger teehee

"Ooh, guess what Donna?" Jackie exclaimed as she peered through the curtains of their shared room. "Yes, Jackie?" she asked unenthusiastically after sighing. "We should invite Ellie over for a slumber party! Wouldn't that be fun, Donna? Seeing her skin makes me feel so much more pretty!" she gasped excitedly, flipping her hair. "Look! Her dad just left, let's go get her!" Jackie points to the window and she shuffles around, grabbing nail polish and blankets, placing them in a pile.  
An older man drunkenly barrels into his car and slams it shut before speeding away, following Jackie's description. "Okay first of all," Donna puts down the wedding magazine she was flipping through and holds up her index finger. "That man is not Elliot's dad, he has to be her uncle or something... She calls him Mr. Nelson. And secondly, I don't know what my dad will say! Ever since she moved into town he's been going crazy trying to figure out where he has seen her from before. And when she denies it he nearly has an aneurysm thinking so hard! " Jackie pouted per usual. "But Ellie's been here for a year and a half already! Just admit it, Donna, your dad is... a little racist...And bonkers!"  
Donna scoffed at her roommate and replied, " Jackie! My dad is not a racist, why would you say that?" Donna began to put on her coat as they exited their room. "Because she's half African American, Donna! If you don't like her then you are a bigot to white, and black people!" huffed the shorter teen in a hushed tone. "I'm 100% sure that's not how that works." Donna retorted as they went off to find Mr. Pinciotti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guys..." Forman cleared his throat before continuing with a smile." I don't sleep nude for any disgusting reason, I'm just a hot sleeper." he assured the group, then changed his mind. "Okay okay, I'm not a hot sleeper. The girl I love lives right next to me, things occur to me, okay?" he laughed nervously. Fez then replayed to told his friends how his girlfriend, Nina, agreed to let him meet her parents. "I've come up with the perfect opening line for Nina's mother," Fez also clears his throat, "Hello Mrs. Partel, Nice to meet you, I guess this is where Nina gets her lovely ass." Kelso, Eric, and Hyde laugh and make fun of Fez for a while before Kelso jeers to Hyde. "Speaking of lovely ass, Hyde, what's up with you and Elliot, huh?"  
Forman and Fez quit laughing to listen in on the conversation. "What do you mean...? She's a good friend, that's all." Hyde says slowly as he leans back in his seat and then crossed his arms in defense. Forman pointed a bony finger in Hyde's face, "Okay but you say that every time Hyde! I saw you two on the bench last night, Mr. Googly eyes!" He clicked his tongue, " Friends" Eric motioned his fingers in quotation marks," Don't kiss each other on the cheek. What are we, little girls?" Foreman snorted and rolled his eyes.  
Fez blurted," No! We are men! Wait, we don't? Awe, man." Hyde shrugged, shaking his head," I don't wanna talk about it." A baffled noise followed by a laugh came out of Kelso before he teased, " Awwwwe I didn't mean to embarrass you, Hyde! But if you like dinky flat-chested girls then just own it! Ouch!" Michael rubs his arm from being hit by Hyde. Forman asks Hyde sincerely in between the bickering," You don't actually like her, right?" Hyde scowls, "I have a girlfriend Forman." "I just don't see what's so interesting about her!" Kelso whines. "Ooh boy, you are really asking for it, Kelso," says Fez as he nods shamefully. "What? All I'm saying is her afro is the only thing cool abo-" They all stop talking abruptly when there is a loud thud upstairs and what sounds like Kitty yelling. The boys spray air freshener around the basement and disassemble the circle, rushing upstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Donna, you have to knock first," Jackie complained as they walked straight through the front door. After passing a dilapidated living room and dining area, they crept through the first hallway they found. "Oh my god no wonder we've never been in here, it's a nightmare." said the redhead of the two. Jackie nodded," My thoughts exactly." The girls take turns opening unlocked door after door, two down, two to go. " Elliot?" Donna called out. There was a clatter in one of the rooms and cursing behind the wall. Donna jogged to the room where it came from, unhesitant to open the door. "Hey Elle, is everything okay? I thought I heard-" Before she finished her sentence she covered her mouth and let out a muted shriek.  
Elliot's balance wavered as she stood where she was in her bathroom. "Get out. Just leave Donna." her eyebrows slightly furrowed, she grits her teeth. Donna could tell Elliot was scared, misguided. Donna could see the the fear in her eyes and the way she cowered away, ashamed. "Why?" Donna begged. She felt her guts tying in knots and vision blur at the gruesome sight before her. She stalked slowly up to Elliot, who didn't answer, then snapped when she heard Jackie's patter of boots coming up to the bathroom. "Jackie stay in the hall!" she demanded as she took action and rushed to wrap a towel around her friend's arms. "Why would you do this to yourself? Everyone loves you so much Elliot." Donna said, bitter. The flow of tears on Elliot's face rushed down her chin with guilt. "No, you don't get it, Donna, no one loves me. You're wrong." "No, you're sick, and you're coming with me.", Donna said sternly to Elliot as she tried to pull her along. "No, Donna, please I can't go to the hospital! If foster care finds out something bad happened they'll move me! I'll never see any of you again! Please, Donna." she sobbed in a barely comprehensible tone.  
'Elliot is is foster care? What else is she not telling us?' Donna thought worriedly to herself. "What's happening?" Jackie walked in and froze. She started muttering a series of 'ohmygodohmygodohmygod' s and Donna ignored her shock, saying, "Well I'm not leaving you! We'll see if Mrs. Forman can patch you up, she's a nurse." . She tried to sound convincing as she held back tears of her own. Elliot gave a small nod and Donna led her across the street as quickly as possible with Jackie quietly in tow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red was cleaning his shoes and Kitty was drinking some kind of an alcoholic concoction when a desperately loud knock interrupts their night. "Well, who is it at this time of night?" Red asked, annoyed. He stayed planted in his seat as Kitty gets up and answers the door. She opened it to see Elliot leaning heavily into Donna's side, an arm slung around her shoulder for support. One of Donna's sleeves was tainted with blood and Elliot as pale as a ghost. "Oh, honey! What happened?" Mrs.Forman said with fear. They came inside the house and Elliot fainted to the ground unceremoniously.

“Red go get the first aid kit.” Ms.Forman address her husband and he snaps out of his shock to follow her orders. “Don't worry Mrs. Forman, Jackie and I will- Jackie?” Donna whips her head about the room. “Where did she go?” Donna nervously fingers through her hair. Mrs. Forman takes Jackie’s place by helping Donna lift Elliot onto the couch. "Doesn't matter, hun. What happened here?" her lips fall into a flat line. "We found her like this." Donna chokes out. "Oh god, what'll Hyde say?" She ponders with dread. Kitty then checks Elliot's vitals and stops some of the bleeding with her hands as much as she can at the moment. “How is she?” Donna says slowly. “She would be better if I got that first aid kit I asked for... We need to take the dang girl to a hospital. After I’m done stitching her up that is where we are going.” She huffed, shaking her head. “No, no, no Mrs.Forman we can’t,” Donna begged. “And why not?” Kitty exaggerated.

“I...please just trust me on this. It will be better if she- things will work out, Mrs.Forman, trust me.” Donna’s throat felt itchy as momently thought of her words back- firing.

“You don’t sound very sure of yourself,” Mrs. Forman retorted. “But I trust you, Donna.”

As Mr. Forman made his way into the kitchen the boys ran in through the basement door. “ What's going on Dad? We heard a noise.” asks Foreman. “ Nothin' important,” Red says plastering the fakest smile his son had ever seen, it was almost...worrisome. “ Why don't you boys go catch a movie, take a little break from the basement.” Red shoved a wad of money into his son’s chest and all four of the boys look up at him incredulously. Eric opens and closes mouth a few times before coming up with an appropriate phrase. “ Okay, something must be really wrong. The theater isn't even open this late! And that smile... it's concerning” he folds his arms before making his way past his father. Kelso follows Eric into the den before Mr. Foreman can block them. “ Red, where is that first aid I asked for?!” Kitty calls out when the kitchen door opens. Kelso and Forman are bombarded with the stench of metallic red enveloping parts of the tacky room. By instinct the smell makes the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. On the couch, Elliot lays pale and lifeless except for her shallow breathing and slight moans every so often. Hyde tries to peek over their shoulders, but Eric hustles them all through the sliding door outside before Fez and Hyde could see a thing. Hands covering his mouth, Eric slides shakily into the driver’s seat. Kelso, Fez, and Hyde follow suit, Hyde curiously sitting in the passengers.  
“Forman…” Kelso whimpers in the back seat. He couldn’t think of anything iconically obnoxious to change the mood. “I know, I...,” Eric hits his head on the steering wheel, wanting to pull it right out of the car. “What the fuck happened?” Hyde exclaims. He hadn’t intended to be that loud, but it still got his point across. “I can’t say it, I don’t wanna describe it, Hyde...Don’t go in there.” Eric places his hand on Hyde’s shoulder and Hyde shrugs it off. “The hell, man? Kelso?” Steven turns around and stares down Michael who is picking his nails with a frown. “Let’s just go for a ride, I’ll tell you about it later.” Eric gives a wobbly smile to his best friend.

“Promise?” Hyde grunts.

“I promise.”  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Ellie I know you took something, you gotta get it out of your system some more." Kitty pulled some of her curls back as Elliot leaned over the couch and peered into the ice-fishing bucket held up to her chin. She could hardly register Mrs.Forman's plead, through her blurry perception thanks to blood loss. Elliot couldn't even remember how she got there and how long she'd been passed out on their sofa. She didn't think she had it in her to stick two fingers down her throat and puke some pills up, but Kitty was not giving up. Within the hour Elliot was unconscious again and Mrs. Forman was satisfied with the number of dissolved pills she can count in the bucket.

Kitty paces helplessly in the kitchen, sobering up the more she thinks of each stitch her nimble fingers had sewn up Elliot's bleeding wrist. "Kitty." Mr. Foreman calls her for the fourth time, finally receiving a reply. "She is a teenager, Red. An- and every body is different but I can tell she must be malnourished, Elliot has no chest at all! She is always wearing something not too new but I never thought much..." Kitty rambled sadly.

Red shakes his head in thought. "We would turn back the clock if we could Kitty, but we can't. You saved her life tonight, take some credit and get some sleep. I'll take care of the rest."

Kitty quits the pacing and turns into Red's arms, squeezing tightly. She mumbles to him angrily," It's that drunk, Red. We need to get her out of this mess." Red kisses her hair and hums.   
"I don't want to become some kind of wacky doodle orphanage for all of Eric's friends, but any child deserves the will to live."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's too late for the movies, but Eric needs to have fun with his friends to forget the horror of someone he cared about dying. So they went to The Hub to blur some of that memory with hopefully better ones. But Eric still couldn't forget the glimpse he was scarred from. It would flash like a light over and over and he hated being here helpless. Was she still dying? What if she died right now, in his mother's arms, while they ate nachos like it were a normal night? What if... Eric didn't want to think about it. Michael most likely had already forgotten, he was busy playing pinball and flirting with a variety of ladies. They were surprised to find Jackie already there, sitting eerily alone. Especially Hyde. The two talk now in the corner of the hub and Eric sat in one of the booths, minding his own business. Fez is next to him, droning on about some kind of candy, or a girl or something, he couldn’t remember. Eric had almost forgotten he was there.  
When Eric tried to listen in on Hyde’s conversation, he noticed it wasn’t as easy per usual. Jackie was weirdly… not screeching. He could usually hear her annoying voice from a mile away, But tonight she was somber. Eric wondered if it had something to do with the crinkled stack of papers spread on their table. From Eric’s perspective, some looked like drawings and other chicken scratch. Jackie flung a few in his face, pointing to certain pages with a hushed tone. Hyde looked confused for a bit, asking his girlfriend questions before Hyde is shooting out of his seat and strutting to Forman's table. Once he was in front of their table, Hyde outstretched his palm impatiently, even tapping his foot while he waited in the few seconds he stood there.

Eric sighed, "Why are you-" "Because you're too much of a pussy to speed. let's go."

Forman knows it's best to just go with it and avoid getting some more bruises on his arm. Maybe it was about time to go home anyways. But he wanted to be prepared for anything. He was ready to give Hyde a shoulder for as long as it took. But most of all he hoped Hyde was able to know what he was getting into and prepare himself too. They saunter out of the Shack, golden keys chiming in Hyde's grasp. Hyde looks over his shoulder to Jackie. He can't tell what is going on in her head, what she thought when she saw it. Hyde thinks to himself that he may never have been able to read Jackie very well. All he knew now is that something had happened to Ellie, and he had to be there for her. It made him uneasy how quiet Jackie was. With all of the evidence she was fishing out of what Hyde saw as nothing, he would have expected a scene. But instead, she looked disappointed, in herself.

Eric and Steven are encompassed in a chilly breeze as soon as they exit the restaurant.  
Hyde doesn't wait for the car to heat up and drives in the direction of the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The moment they walk in an aged hand is reassuring Steven by the shoulder while Kitty tries to redirect Steven's attention to somewhere besides the couch. He can see Elliot sleeping in the living room. Her expression is beautifully peaceful. With her curls haloing her face, freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks like God's paint, Hyde is flushed with some relief. He thinks that if a beam of light from above were to shine only on Elliot, it would be too fitting at this moment. He brushed past the Formans gently, then stops dead in his tracks when he sees the white bandages up to her elbows. A cold snarl of reality coils in Steven's stomach as he senses the smell of spilled blood, and bleach.  
He gets down on his knees at the end of the couch and cradles her head in this hands before he even realized what he was doing. Hyde desperately wanted to see those brown eyes that cried more than they deserved. He wanted, needed, to make everything better. She deserved so much better. "Steven, honey, she needs to rest," Kitty says finally. Elliot's eyebrows come together, and for a moment it seems that she might wake up. Instead, Elliot goes lax once more and they both let out a relieved sigh. Hyde notices vaguely that she isn't wearing the same shirt she was earlier in the day. It is one of his favorite black Zeppelin tees he left in the dryer several hours ago. For a short while, it makes him stupidly warm inside to see her wearing his clothes. He also noticed later that the room is empty save for Elliot, and he'd stared at those damned bandages for twenty minutes on his knees.  
Hyde wasn't used to feeling this way. About others at least. He also wasn't an expert when it came to showing how he felt in a socially acceptable way. But Hyde wasn't surprised when he started bawling loud enough to have to escape to the basement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hyde wouldn't sleep tonight. That much was obvious. He hoped Red wouldn't take notice of any beer missing with all of this chaos in his house. He'd already downed a few, but knew the cold ones were best. Thinking this was a reasonable evaluation, Steven jogged upstairs to grab one and check on Ellie.  
When Hyde walked into the kitchen he could see the light of the fridge on the far wall being chased by darkness as the fridge door closed. He hoped to god it wasn't Mr. Forman at 2 am. Instead, Elliot appeared from behind the corner with a beer of her own. "Oh, hey." she smiled shyly once she saw him. As if her life wasn't in jeopardy and she hadn't shaken Steven's heart around like a roller coaster. Ellie looked pale and jaded to him, and her voice was courser than usual. Hyde looked away, too many thoughts swimming through his brain. With a million options in a one in a million situation, he grunted before coming up with the best reply of "Hey." 'What can I say? I'm not a wordy guy' Hyde thought to himself honestly. She leaned on the counter, drinking more of the beer and keeping her eyes on Steven. Brown. Hyde never thought honey eyes like her's were very special till they met oh so long ago. 

"So why are you awa-" Hyde interrupted as he strode up to her, confessing with all of his strength,

"Elle, I love you. I fucking love you. Don't you dare scare me like that again"


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I've never done this before..." I admit with a sigh.
> 
> " I know."

Hyde's palm slowly brushed across my cheek. It is the sensitive moments like these I really can't tell if he's joking or not. But then again, is he ever really joking? In moments like these, I remember how alike Steven and I are. He can be distant and blocks out his true feelings because of the abandonment of his parents. And I suppose my life is fucked up enough to be relatable. His brooding stature towered over me, coming almost too close for comfort. I could feel the back of the Forman's kitchen counter bump against my lower back as he admits," Man, you should know damn well by now," pausing to subconsciously swipe his tongue out and wet his bottom lip. "I don't give a shit about what anyone thinks." I smiled slightly into my shoulder and mutter, "Woman." I hadn't meant to say it and ruin the confession I'd spent so often dreaming of. I'd told him I was scared of what his image would be with me. He was right though. 9/10 times I would expect Hyde to do whatever the hell he felt like, and not give a second thought as to how others might react. The kitchen lights overhead flickered in the reflection of his darkening gaze and I let out a heated, uneasy exhale. I bit my lip and Steven knotted his fingers into the root of my curls at the back of my neck and tugged. I bet I looked like a stupid fish just staring with my mouth open. And I knew that once I did start talking, all that will come out is babbles of nonsense. But I tried anyway. "Steve-" I swallow a lump in my throat as he comes impossibly closer. We connect eyes briefly before Hyde's warm breath is tickling my ear. I imagine him just licking up the lobe and bit my tongue to save myself from releasing a sigh I know he would never let me live down.

" Steven, I- what are you doing...? I mean, this is new. I can't, w-we, Jackie? Jackie." my voice stuttered embarrassingly out of apprehension.

Steven and I are friends?  
I might go far enough to say that we are best friends (I've never seen Eric and Steven hold hands?). And never in my life have I loved anyone as much as the man in front of me. But... things should stay that way. Right? Hyde glances to our feet. Mine bare and his are in tattered tube socks.  
"You're different." He said simply. Well no shit. Trying to pry some more out, I ask the question we both already knew the answer to, I ask "What do you mean?". The feelings have always been there. Leaning into the touch of our shoulders in the back of the Vista Cruiser. Holding hands spontaneously. Sometimes I don't realize he's done it till one of the gang says something. Another one is kissing my cheek goodnight after a usual hang out. Or oversharing our darkest desires. Looks that last a little too long. Hitting Kelso in the arm when h- well maybe that last one is just be something I admire, but I trust Steven with my life. The small things show me how he felt, but they were meant to stay that way. Small. No matter how strongly I may feel, we are meant to stay friends. He deserves a 'grade A' chick who would make life better; healthy. I just wish he would already shut it down and stop toying with me. It was unspoken, but we both knew it was true. So why now? What changed in us to make him act like this?  
It was my understanding that once the word was out of my ...biology... the gang wouldn't even associate with me. I thought we wanted to stay strictly friends? Is it really not one-sided?  
"You know exactly what I mean, Ellie." he rasped into my neck.  
"I wanted to make the long run for us, wait till I was able to take care of you. I didn't think I was good enough yet. And the fling I had with Jackie got out of hand and turned into more for her." Hyde moves both his hands to my shoulders and down my arms, stopping at the bandaged wrists. A shiver of guilt ran through me and made me sick. But he didn't hold me like I was frail, out of pity. He firmly held each wrist and gave me a once over. "But I want you to to be in my life," he said with conviction. "I'll say it a hundred times more, I don't care what people will think like you do."  
I tried not to be offended with that statement, and I don't think I could if I wanted to consider the warm hand trailing back around my neck and the general proximity of Steven. My pants were definitely tighter than before and in this serious conversation I tried to will it away. He knew exactly what he was doing. I remember confessing hair pulling as a kink of mine to Hyde and Fez while we were drunk on a lazy Saturday. I didn't think he would remember, or use it against me! I could feel the hot throbbing in my underwear nudge against my zipper. God, I could honestly die from embarrassment right now. Steven kisses against my neck and trials a hand down my side and underneath my shirt. Both of my hands cover my erection in a too obvious fashion, and moaning is getting harder to control. Hyde looks down and chuckles, moving my hands out of the way and holding onto one.

"Let's go hang out in the basement... I want to show you something."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Just relax, alright?" Hyde murmurs to me. I nod my head as I lay my back flat on Steven's cot. Steven has already settled himself between my spread legs and goes back to kissing my jaw. Having my legs open for Steven open made me so anxious. But the light buzz from three stolen cans should give me enough positive numbness to not care soon. But thinking about Hyde seeing it... was a downer.  
I knew that Steven knew my secret. He is the only one who knows so far besides that fucker Mr. Nelson. The story is that I used to live in town until sixth grade as, well, as a boy at the time. Steven was my only friend back then, and thank god he was the only one who recognized me, It was dumb luck that I got to be in the same town again. I'd sent Steven post-cards before the move back of my 'crossdressing tendencies' and he told me he hadn't expected me to be so hot. And to be honest I didn't expect him to be so accepting. I think we re-clicked instantly once we ran into one another at school. Since then I knew he could be my anchor, and we could trust one another. Steven has one hand on my hip while the other rubs at the bend behind one of my knees and up my thigh. Hyde is being unusually gentle, I'd expected our clothes off by now. But he sits up gradually, both of his hands perched on either side of my head, He leans down to quickly steal a kiss from me, nipping at my bottom lip. Hyde snakes a finger through my belt buckle and tugs at it politely, "Can I take this off?" He shrugs my pants off after I nod, pulling my legs up in the process, and chucks them across the room. Fully clothed, Steven attacks instantly, connecting our groins and grinding down. I wriggle underneath him, unable to stand the pressure of my erection. Hyde gets cocky and pushes my knee to my chest, jutting his hips toward my core. The stretch of my leg is nothing familiar, but the burn gives me even more of a desire to be touched. I pull Steven atop of me needily, my member trapped in between the pressure of our stomachs as we kiss. I curse under my breath as Hyde gets rougher, the slow-moving pace of Steven's hips has switched to something resembling a racing heartbeat, steady and powerful. I clutch onto Hyde's shoulders as he bucks into me through my panties, panting. One moment Hyde is blanketing my body, heat flowing around us and friction granting us both sparks of pleasure. Then we are in the next Hyde pulls apart and we are separated. Steven just stops and stares, eyes gliding up and down my heaving chest, stomach and blushing face. His eyes may have been intense, but nothing compared to the surprise of Steven fiercely yanking my underwear off. He stopped mid-thigh and my cock springs free, the tip red and glistening. my hands fly to cover up, smacking Hyde's greedy hands out of the way.

"Steven! I wasn't ready! I mean my- I haven't even taken my socks off!" I pout.

My toes subconsciously curl at their mention. "I'm sorry, you looked kind of ready..." he was right, I was unbearably hard, and Hyde's gravely voice wasn't helping. Precome was even dripping on my hands that second. "Are you?" he asked eagerly. Hyde calmly places his hands over mine and my cock straightens at the warmth he emits. "Yeah, but...it's kind of mhhmm weird having you look at it. I don't know how I feel about it being...there, yet." I look away and Hyde speaks quieter, "We can stop if you want?". I raise my eyebrows and object" Oh hell no, j-just, just don't look for now. yeah? I'll tell you if I feel uncomfortable." Hyde smiles and pecks my lips with a kiss. "You sure?" I roll my eyes and quip, "Yes, just please do something!" as I move my hands out of the may he tenderly pins them above my head in one of his hands. As soon as he touched my glistening skin I was bucking into his hand with a whimper. He pulled back like he was burned, placing his hand on my hip instead, moving his thumb in circles. 

"Hey, hey calm down, I want this to last a while." Hyde licked a stripe up my neck, making me shiver. 

" I've never done this before..." I admit with a sigh.

" I know."

He growls into my skin before curling his long fingers around my cock and stroking it. I arch into his touch but Steven traps my hip to the bed once more. He leans back and locks his eyes onto my face, studying each blissfully sinful expression. I can't help but keep my jaw slack as I cry out various slurs of 'oh fuck', 'god', and my personal favorite, "Steven". Before I know it Steven's hand is muting my noisy moans. "Nothing makes me want to please you more than your moans, but we really can't get caught like this." Steven loses his grip on my cock during his fit and looks down to readjust. My penis in his hand attracts his eye as he accidentally looks between my spread legs. "Hyde- you-" I croak with momentary shock shielding my anxiety. He stares at it pulsing in his hand and we are enveloped in silence. I don't feel at all how I would have expected, if anything, the shame made the moment all the hotter. I kind of like the vulnerability of Hyde being the only one who saw me like this. We said nothing for a short while, I watched in anticipation as Hyde takes long glances between my hard-on, my eyes, and my lips. I was expecting an apology to come up sooner or later, but instead the jerk huffs, " You really do have freckles all over, don't you?" I playfully punch Hyde in the arm and we burst into a fit of quiet laughter. I lift my hips towards his hovering figure, and Hyde scoots closer, getting the gesture. He slid the pad of his thumb along the head of my prick and pressed down lightly. I groan, resisting the urge to squirm or touch myself. "how does it feel?" Hyde asks.

He doesn't separate his eyes from my lap until I clear my throat. "Dry" I say honestly. He nods in deep thought. "do you have...?" I question slowly. I can tell he knows what I mean by the way his eyebrows rise. "Yeah no I got nothing, already thought of that. Sorry" Steven said, pausing after. He then grinned curiously before he rearranges around the cot, taking my socks off as he went. I am now practically half- naked but Hyde is still fully dressed. When I finally ask, "So why are all of your clothes still on? I can see how hard you are." Hyde responds, " Because this is for you doofus, not me." He lies stomach to the bed, tuffs of Steven's shaggy curls peeking in between my thighs. My penis is right in front of his face and I can feel the heated exhales coming from Hyde. "What are you ev- shit!" I gasp when Steven takes the head of my cock into his mouth and sucks tightly. My eyes seal shut as my hard cock jumps in his hands with delight. One of my hands wraps around the base to save off my orgasm and the other hand goes back to muffling the moans that escape my mouth. I know for a fact none for the guys have done anything like this, especially Steven, so where the fuck did this talent come from? Hyde lowered his lips, reaching the back of his throat when my pelvis twitches upwards. Hyde gagged and pulls back coughing and wiping his mouth. "Fuck, I'm sorry Hyde" I sit up on my elbows and catch my breath. "Warn me next time." Hyde chastised panting with a small smile. He started back where he left off, this time holding my waist in place as he licked up and down the front of my dick. Hyde takes his mouth off of me to retort, "Nice shirt Ells, where's you get it?". He fists my member in his palm as I take a second the comprehend the question. I look at its print, rightfully confused and a little bit hazy. Zepplin? Ohh I see, this must be Hyde's. My nervous laugh turns into an aroused gasp when Hyde bunches his shirt up to my chin, exposing the rest of my body. my perky nipples were already hard and rosy although untouched, making Steven hum in approval. He resumes touching me, this time running his hand up and down my chest, thighs, and stomach, pinching in the most sensitive places.

It was like he wanted to feel every inch of my body, and then in an instant, his fingers had vanished and so did the body between my legs. "Hyde?" I call into the dark with a tight voice. I sit up on my elbows and look to my side to see Steven already shirtless. He winks at me and teases, "Relax, I'm just making things a bit even." Then I can hear Hyde's zipper opening and his jeans hitting the floor. He crawls over me, kissing a line down my body and stopping at my navel. "D-don't stop. Please." I beg quietly. He obeys and resumes sucking me off, fondling one of my nipples. When some of my reactions start to get out of control, Hyde throws me his best glare. At the same time, my dick is still inside his wet mouth, poking the inside of his blushed cheeks. The combination of his clear irritation and mouth stuffed would have made me laugh if it weren't my throbbing erection doing the stuffing. Something as hot as Hyde's heated glare should be illegal. To my dismay, he pulls off with a wet sound, a trail of precome and saliva connecting his bottom lip with my cock. "Ellie you're too loud, babe." Steven sighed. " I know, I know. I'll be quiet this time, okay?" I promised to Hyde, reaching behind me for a pillow. I wasn't quiet this time. Eventually, Steven stuck his fingers in my mouth for me to suck on and keep my mouth busy. He was reluctant to discard my nipples for my mouth, but I knew it was better than being caught by any of the Formans. My hands itched to tangle through Hyde's curls. And when I got the garbled go ahead with a mouth full, I guided him by the hair as he gave me my first blow.

Hyde could tell it gave me comfort having some control. But it gave me a whole new feeling to give up that control and trust in Hyde. Steven looked up every so often and caught my eyes. Most of the time they were in the back of my head when Steven sucked a little too hard. I wouldn't be surprised if my face was a red mess of freckles, spit and sweaty strands of coily hair. The three digits exploring my mouth were enough to keep the moaning to a minimum, but dirty sounds of whining and slurping were prevalent enough for Steven's ears. Steven voluntarily speeds up as my groans become louder. My body trembles with anticipation as I sense my steady climax about to peak. The vibration of Steven's throat as he hums around my cock is what sends me arching my back against the cot. I tug at Steven's hair trying to pull him off before I ejaculate down his throat, but he holds his head firmly in place. My other hand grabs onto the wrist of the hand partly in my mouth. Hyde moves his hand timely, covering my face from the nose down, securing as much sound possible to escape. Steven stays put as I squirt cum heavily into his mouth with a muffled sob. He swallows as much as he can, some drips down his chin and he wipes it off with the back of his hand. All of my muscles relax in the next moment and that is when I notice Steven constricting grip on my thigh. As I take in deep leveled breaths, his breathing is shaky as he is getting up to lie closer beside me. I know the cause something distinctly solid and warm nudges my hip.

Still trying to catch my breath and radiating pleasure from head to toe, I prod a few fingers around Steven's member, willing to return the favor. Hyde closed his eyes as he stroked himself a few times to ease the pressure. With a shiver he gently moved my hand away and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to his side. "I told you, I wanna show you that I care. You think life isn't worth it, but you haven't experienced all that there is to life. I'm not done with you yet" He grins. I wheeze in a breath as Hyde runs a finger up my spent cock. "Steve- oh fuck," I am interrupted with a drawn-out moan when Hyde abruptly jerks me off as fast as his wrist can flick, chasing my limit." Please, Stevie, s-sensitive-" is all I can come up within this state. He focuses on my eyes and on the cock in his hand as if still deciding which his eyes should not stray. Hyde is impatient as he strokes my dick with a quick wrist, constantly flicking his thumb over the head. I barely notice the other hand snaking down to his own crotch while Hyde is too focused on the mission at hand. My thighs clench together and my whole body wrecks with oversensitivity. I can feel my balls tighten in urgency and Steven speeds up. I bite at my own hand to keep quiet.His touch is like a burning electricity that pushes me over the edge again all too soon. I cum unexpectedly, whining into Hyde's chiseled shoulder. Before I can register my surroundings Hyde is thrusting into his fist, emptying hot, sticky cum all over my groin and chest. He makes a beautiful 'o' with his lips that makes me weak. Steven chants my name as he comes down from his high the two of us sharing wonderful post-orgasmic bliss. After the both of us undress, Hyde cradles me chest to chest. "So, how long?' I smirk, shuffling closer to Steven. "Hmm?" "You said you loved me. How long have you felt like that?" "It was hard to tell at first..." Hyde admits openly. "But I always knew I never wanted you out of my sight. Then when you left...that's when Mr.green became my new buddy, if you know what I mean." Steven laughs shortly, then continues to say, "And then you came back, and all of my feelings were magnified, I-" "Cause' I turned into a girl?" I input, smiling cockily. "No, no. You were always a girl to me. It's because I thought I could finally keep you in my life, but I knew a relationship would scare you away." I nodded in agreement. "Probably. That leads to the question, what are we? Relationship-wise" I sit up and lean on my elbow, traveling my eyes about Hyde's face, searching for answers. Biting my lip I reply before giving Steven the chance, "If we love each other, I don't see what is holding us back?" Hyde grins from ear to ear and tackles me back onto the cot in a fit of giggles.


End file.
